Video players used on aircrafts, railways, vehicles, and ships require that the LCD can be stowed at a specified angle when it is working to entertain the passengers and be retracted when it is idle to save space and protect the LCD and passengers from accidental collisions. Such requirements are even more strict for aircraft cabin entertainment system which requires the video player deploying and retracting device to be energy-efficient and that the LCD can be timely retracted in the event of power outage and be automatically retracted when the LCD encounters an external force when it is deploying or playing video files.
However, video players currently available are still far from fully providing the aforesaid functions and most of them realize deploying and retracting through energization or deenergization or by using a simple physical construction. Retracting of video players in the event of power outage or unexpected exceptions is still not feasible, leaving potential safety loopholes. Meanwhile, the existing video players are of a complicated structure and routine maintenance is rare.